


Gifts From Afar

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [34]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: While on a mission in America, James finds an unusual present.





	Gifts From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 11 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'gingerbread' which is fits with the day's prompt at adventdrabbles, 'gingerbread houses'.

"No."

James tilted his head as if considering the gingerbread house, but Q saw the peek of blue meaning that James was looking up at the cameras.

"What do you mean 'no'?" James asked, slowly starting to smile. "It would look nice on the kitchen table."

Q snorted and took a drink of tea. "The cats will eat it. You know they will."

James sighed. "But imagine if we could make it into a competition. A bite here, a bite there."

"And?" Q pressed. "Never mind the cats -- how would you even get it back into the country?"

James leaned forward. "Says here they mail them. I could put in an order and it might get there before I do."

"No," Q bit out. "Coming up on your three."

"On your three?" James laughed and straightened, going left toward a cafe. "Where did you pick that up?"

"Shut up and focus," Q said. "I think you'll find an alley up ahead that will prove useful..."

~~~

_One Week Later_

Q was in the garage, working on some mods for a new car, when his phone chimed. He took it out and smirked. 

_It was a gift._

_And I returned it to the giver as I didn't have a receipt for the unwanted gift._

_It wasn't meant to be returned._

_Too bad. I did warn you._

There wasn't an answer. Q put the phone down and went back to trying to get a small radio transmitter under the wheel.

In a few moments, however, his phone chimed again. He blushed when he found a photo that was... Well.

_I'm nearly sure that isn't what one is meant to do with a gingerbread house._

_It isn't obscene, love. Just a little suggestive._

_Of what?_

_Come find out._

Q tapped his phone on his chin, considering.

_Will you get rid of it if I do?_

_It's your gift though I'd rather you actually eat it._

_Tell you what. If I come over, I get to bring it to the branch and you can tell them it's for the office._

_Be here in less than thirty and I'll do it._

Q smirked and left the garage in only a few moments. Victory.


End file.
